


Wynonna's Worries

by Madquinn13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Unable to sleep one night, Wynonna is plagued by thoughts of how she has been with young children before.





	Wynonna's Worries

Hearing Waverly talk about when she fell through the ice really made Wynonna think about how treated her sister when she was little.

She was a dick.

She remembered locking Waverly in the storm cellar. Laughing with Willa as they heard the four year old scream and cry. 

She remembered Willa telling her some scary story and Wynonna would hide under Waverly's bed or in her closet to jump out and scare her. 

She remembered watching Muppet movies while holding Waverly down forcing her to watch after they first discovered her fear of them. 

She was horrible to her. 

What if she was just as horrible to the baby…

 

“Wynonna what's wrong?” Waverly had come down for a drink to find Wynonna sitting at the table in the dark at four in the morning.

“I was thinking about what I used to do to you when you were a kid...and wishing I was drinking while doing this.”

“You were pretty good to me. I mean not when Willa was around, then it was usually just you two. But you were always taking care of me.” Waverly sat down next to her sister trying to comfort her.

“I locked you in the cellar and laughed when you screamed and cried.” 

“I know. I remember that. I remember Willa saying she was bored and for you to go with her and just leave me in there but you didn't. You finally let me out.” 

“And when we would purposely give you nightmares about Ms. Piggy eating your face?” 

“Pretty sure that's what normal big sisters do too. But who let me crawl into her bed every time I had a nightmare?” 

“I did let you sleep with me when you scared. Even when you still wetting the bed.” Wynonna smiled at the memory of being awaken by a scared and crying Waverly. 

“Even when the seven came for Daddy you were trying to make sure I wasn't scared and protect me. You were a great big sister back then.”

“Just back then huh?”

“You're the best now. Most of the time anyways.”

“You're pretty great yourself. You should go back up before Haughtstuff wakes up and notices you're misses and then charges out of her gun hot.”

“That was one time and she had a bad dream about Reverants coming back here and tearing us limb from limb.”

“One time that you know of. She's pretty nuts when it comes to you.”

“You were willing to kill all the firemen in town.” Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister already getting up and heading for the stairs her initial reason for entering the kitchen forgotten. 

“I still am. They called you collateral damage.” Wynonna called out after her sister. “Thems killing words.”

Waverly just smiled. Yeah Wynonna was a great big sister. Even if as a child she idolized a psychopath. 


End file.
